


Lone Wolf and Cub

by hachinana87



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Baby!Steve, Fan Comics, Gen, Kid Fic, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachinana87/pseuds/hachinana87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier wakes up, escapes from Hydra, and finds a baby who keeps calling him 'Bucky'.<br/>(This is an AU set after Captain America: The Winter Soldier and doesn't cross over to AoU or Civil War.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Title

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [Nin](http://ohsweetcrepes.tumblr.com/). (and I'm eternally grateful!)  
> This series contains some violence scene (nothing too graphic, but including violence toward infant). And this is nothing to do with Japanese manga 'Lone Wolf and Cub'.Just borrowing title and little bit settings.  
> This series was originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://hachinana87.tumblr.com/) .


	2. 1(page 1-4)

 

 

 

 

 


	3. 2 (page 5-9)

 

 

 


	4. 3 (page 10-14)

 

 

 

 


	5. 4 (page 15-22)

 

 


	6. 5 (page 23-26)

 


	7. 6 (page 27-29)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May contain ... cracking 'science'?

 


	8. 7(page 30-33)

 


	9. 8(pg34-39)

 


	10. 9(page40-43)

 


	11. 10(page44-47)

 

 

 

 


	12. 11(pg 48-53)

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. 12(pg54-57)

 

 

 

 


	14. 13(pg58-61)

 

 

 


	15. 14(pg62-64)

 

 

 


	16. 15(pg65-67)

 

 

 


	17. 16(pg68-70)

 

 

 

 


	18. 17(pg71-73)

 

 


	19. 18(pg74-77)

 

 

 

 

 


	20. 19(pg78-81)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter.  
> Huge Thank you for [Nin](http://ohsweetcrepes.tumblr.com/), wonderful beta!  
> I am not good at English (or words in general), so I couldn't do it without you!

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
